


Matter of Fact

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bully, FF14 writing challenge 2020, FF14 writing prompt, Father. daughter relationship, Gen, I get bragging rights!, Mean little girls, My Papa is the best, WoL!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Yvette was just a mean little girl, but Adele wasn't concerned, even when she pulled her hair. After all, she could brag about her father all she wanted, but her Papa was the best papa out there.Prompt #5 for FF14 Writing Challenge!
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170
Kudos: 1





	Matter of Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Kids are hard to write, yo.

“Well, my father is the captain of the ‘Lil Coeurl,” Yvette bragged, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. It was lunchtime for the children at Stillglade Fane, and they all bunched together, whispering among themselves as they munched on their snacks provided to them by the teachers. Adele sat next to Etoile quietly, Esther on his other side as she quietly at her sandwich. It was a very yummy sandwich today, packed by her father, who was finally home from long weeks of adventuring. “He’s out right now with his crew, catching lots of fish in the La Noscean sea! Oh, but he’ll be home in time before class ends so he can pick me up~”

“Well, my daddy works with the Leatherworkers’ Guild. He’s like, the best one they have,” another girl bragged. Adele didn’t really know the name of this little girl. She knew she was one of Yvette’s cronies, following her around like a little duck on most days when the small group of children had time to play by themselves.

Other children began chiming in, bragging about the jobs their mothers and fathers did, but Etoile, Adele, and Esther sat quietly, eating their lunches in peace. No one noticed the quiet trio until Yvette spoke up. Her expression was innocent, a hand pressed demurely to her cheek, but her eyes spoke of malice that Adele was quite familiar with, even at her young age.

“Oh, Adele,” she said, a tone of feigned concern in her voice. Adele knew she was going to be made fun of. Yvette always liked to pull her hair and call her dirty names like ‘half-breed’ and ‘bastard,’ but Adele always took it in stride. After all, Papa always said that she should never be ashamed of who she was because she was proof that her mama and he loved each other very much. She was proud of her slightly pointed ears. Let Yvette be mean, she could never understand. “What does your mother do?” There was a moment of silence as Adele lowered her sandwich and looked up at Yvette. Another look of feigned shock came across the Elezen child’s face. “Oh! I forgot! You don’t have a mother, do you?” Yvette’s cronies giggled maliciously as their leader continued.

“It really is such a shame. I’m sure your mother left after you were born. After all, normal people don’t want a half-breed attached to their name. Oh, not that there’s anything wrong with you! I’m sure your father doesn’t see you as too much of a burden!” She sneered, covering her mouth to hide her smirk. “I’m sure he’s just busy, after all. He never picks you up from class, and I never see him around town! I’m sure he’s just working so hard to make sure he gives you SUCH a good life!” Etoile’s face curled in disgust and he put down his food, opening his mouth to say something, but quieted when Adele put a hand on his arm. He looked at the little girl, face twisted in annoyance, but said nothing.

“Yeah, Papa is always busy,” she said cheerfully. “He works really hard in other City-States. He was in Limsa before he came home. He’s always traveling.” Yvette’s sneer deepened. Adele wouldn’t let the older girl know that her words bothered her a lot. She didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. 

“Yes, well,” she simpered, finishing her food. “I’m sure he’ll be far too busy to pick you up again today. You’ll have to walk home ALL alone, again. It’s so sad, really, to have no one there to take you home!” Adele bit her tongue. She’d show this girl. Her papa was coming today to pick her up, and she’d show her just how nice and wonderful her papa was.

Before Yvette could say anything more, the Conjurer in charge of their studies called for them. It seemed lunchtime was over. Adele shoved the rest of her yummy sandwich in her mouth, wiping her lips with the back of her hand before standing, wiping any crumbs off of her nice new shirt. She wanted to look her best for PApa when he picked her and her friends up today, after all.

“Adele,” Esther whispered next to her as they all started to fill the circle around the Conjurer. “Why don’t you say anything? Mr. Fell is the nicest person ever, and you have so many cool stories to tell!” Adele shook her head.

“I don’t need to brag about my Papa,” Adele whispered back. “Because I already know how great he is. I don’t care if other people don’t think so, because I know so.”

“Adele, Esther,” the teacher chided gently, and the two quieted for their lesson. It was about two bells later that class ended, and soon the kids were filing out to the Lotus Stand to wait for their parents. Adele stuck close to Etoile and Esther, holding Etoile’s hand tightly. She really didn’t want Yvette messing with her or her hair today. She wanted to look pretty for Papa when he came to pick her up.

“Yvette, my love!” A voice cried, and Adele looked up to see a well-built Elezen man saunter up to her bully. Yvette seemed pleased, walking up and throwing her arms around the man. “Have you been a good girl today?”

“Of course, father,” Yvette said. “Oh, father, I’m so glad you’re here! Will you tell my friends some stories of the sea today?” Yvette’s father’s face darkened slightly, but he smiled all the same, nodding.

“I don’t see why not. In fact, I have quite the story today!” The children still left eagerly surrounded the sailor as he began to weave his tale. “Just a week ago, while I was sailing the ocean blue, our ship was attacked by the Drowned!” The kids gasped, and Adele stood a bit closer to Etoile. Her papa told stories about the tempered, and she didn’t like to hear them. They often ended sadly, and Adele hated unhappy endings. “We fought valiantly against them, but their numbers were great.”

“You scared them off, didn’t you, father?” Yvette asked eagerly, and the sailor shook his head. She looked surprised at that, and then uncomfortable. She had apparently wanted to brag about how wonderful her father was, but if he didn’t have a heroic or cool story to tell...

“I’m afraid it wasn’t me, my dear. But... I was saved by a brave adventurer!” The kids’ faces lit up once more. The group did love stories about adventurers. Even Adele was interested. “He came in, staff glowing and fire spewing from it. I had never seen such a sight! And lo, did I get told that this man was no other than a Warrior of Light! The very one who slew Leviathan himself!”

“Father, that’s wonderful! I doubt anyone else can say they’ve met a Warrior of Light!” Yvette said haughtily. The man chuckled.

“Well, I doubt that, yes, but-”

“Adele.” Her ears perked and Adele turned, smiling brightly. Her Papa walked into the Stand, a bag of groceries tucked under an arm. “Sorry I’m late, little heart, I ran into a bit of trouble on the way here.” He adjusted the bag and Adele let go of Etoile’s hand, rushing up and throwing her arms around her papa’s knees.

“IT’s okay, papa! I’m glad you came!” Adele said cheerfully. The man turned and his eyes widened and he bowed.

“Ah! Ser Krieger! We meet again!” He said eagerly, and her papa looked up at the man, eyes narrowed as he tried to remember who he was. The man cleared his throat. “I am Captain Bouroux Phetonond. We met last week when you valiantly saved my crew and me from the Drowned.” A look of realization came across Papa’s face and he nodded.

“Oh, right. It’s good to see you doing well, Captain,” he said, smiling as he reached down to pat Adele’s head. “So your child comes here for classes, as well?” Yvette looked shocked and looked at her papa, and then Adele, and then her papa again.

“Yes! My dear Yvette is a wonderful student here. I see your own child comes here as well, Warrior of Light!” The kids were in a titter, whispering excitedly at each other as they gazed up at her Papa, Adele couldn’t help but puff with pride as she gripped her papa’s pants, sticking her tongue out at Yvette and she bumbled over her words, trying to say something but not getting the words out.

“Yes. Sadly, I don’t get to come to pick her up as often as I’d like.” He looked down at her and Adele smiled at him.

“It’s okay, Papa. I know you’re always out helping the other Warriors of Light to save the world!” She put an emphasis on ‘save the world,’ looking smugly over at Yvette, who paled. Etoile and Esther walked up to her Papa, and he smiled at them all.

“Well, how about we head home then, you three?” he asked. “I bought a special snack for tonight.”

“Alright, Mr. Fell,” Esther said, reaching up to grip her Papa’s other pants leg. Adele reached up to take his gloved hand, throwing another smug look over her shoulder as they walked away. She did love seeing Yvette’s shocked face.

Her Papa was the best! It was simply a matter of fact that he was the bravest, coolest, most handsome Papa out there! And now, she and the entire class knew! She couldn’t help but feel proud and gripped her Papa’s hand tighter. Maybe things would be a little easier at school now!


End file.
